what happened?
by happyheyface
Summary: When Team Austin visit Seaford for a concert that Trish and Star records scheduled for him, what happens when Austin and ally run into ally's old friend jack brewer the wasabi warrior and Ally's a long time enemy! Follow Team Austin and the wasabi warriors as the face fears, uncover secrets, and maybe have a little romance? AUSSLY & KICK sorry for the bad summary please giv
1. Chapter 1

Austin and ally and kickin it crossover

Title : What Happened?

Summary: When Team Austin visit Seaford for a concert that Trish and Star records scheduled for him, what happens when Austin and ally become friends with the wasabi warriors…. And run in to Ally's long time enemy!? Follow Team Austin and the wasabi warriors as the face fears, uncover secrets , and maybe have a little romance? AUSSLY & KICK sorry for the bad summary

I don't own anything at all …except for my story

(Ally pov.)

Ugghhh.. it has been such a long day ! I have been behind the counter at Sonic Boom all day because apparently my dad had a day long business convention... what business conventions are a day long? I just think that is odd. Now, I finally get to go on my break, relax, maybe I will write some songs that always helps my relax .. Yeah I think I will write a song .As I grab my songbook and head upstairs to the piano room and sit down I think I will write about inspiration or mabye change ohhh! I could write about-

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" I yell

I turn around and see that it was Austin that scared me ...of course I should have known.

" AUSTIN! DON'T DO THAT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT !"

"Sorry Ally! I just couldn't help it was so easy!" he says half way through his laughter.

"it's not funny! " I argue.

"It is way to funny!" Austin reply's … I will get him later… maybe . Then I get back to my songbook.

(Austin's pov)

That was so funny! I am almost crying it was so funny! I just had to do that! It was an opportunity I just could not ignore! She looks so cute when she is scared …wait what ? whatever I must have gotten to excited.

"so.. what are you writing about this time ?" I ask noticing she was now focused on her songbook.

"oh nothing just trying to get Ideas for songs I need to write both you and me a song so I need some Ideas."

"oh can I help you ?" I ask.

"of course! I do need some help I was thinking your song could be about encouraging your fans to push through and follow you dreams I already have a few ideas."

"Cool can I hear it?"

"yeah I was thinking it could go a little bit like this :

_ when the chips are down, back against the wall got no more to give 'cause we gave it all seems like going a distance is unrealistic but we're too far from the start._

And that's all I have I know it's not-

At that I cut her off "Ally that was amazing! Please don't put yourself down for writing just a little bit." I said with a smile

"Thank you Austin " she says with that amazing smile of hers and those beautiful brown eyes .. wait what am I even saying ? ally is my best friend! Why would I think that! As I brush It off I think of some lyrics that can go with hers.

"hey ally I think then it can go :

_So we take what comes and we keep on going Leaning on each other's shoulders_

Maybe?"

she just stares at me with a surprised look on her face but I could not tell if she liked it or not … rrrrg maybe she didn't like it! Why did I have to say my Idea I should just stick to singing!

"I don't know that was a bad Idea –"just then I was cut off by ally

" NO! Austin that was amazing! Then it could go:

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow" _

"yeah that sounds good!" I say

"you did it Austin ! you came up with some lyrics!" Ally says excitedly.

" No Ally we did it we came up with lyrics." I smile and look into her eyes next thing I know we both are leaning in just inches apart when suddenly the door swings open.

"guess who got Austin signed up to sing at a concert in Seaford !... oh did I interrupt something?" Trish sings

I don't know why but I can't help but feel disappointed. It's not like I like her any more … right?

**so how did you like? Should I go on? Please review this is my first story so sorry if the chapter was way long. I wont continue if u guys don't like it. J**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

(Ally pov)

"No! You weren't interrupting something at all" I said with a fake smile. To be honest I was kind of disappointed that we did not kiss. I'm not sure if I ever got over my feelings for Austin.

"Really cause it looked like you were about to kiss" she says with a smirk.

"Whhaaaaaaaat nooo we were just…..just…um" I said …crap I am so bad at lying!

"We were just working on a song! And ally thought she had something in her eye and wanted me to check!... Yeah" Austin said nervously.

"Yeah! Thanks Austin… PAL! " I playfully punched his arm.

"Oh … ok "well that was easy I did not think she would believe us.

Just then the door flew open with Dez running in.

"GUYS! DID TRISH TELL YOU ABOUT THE TRIP TO SEAFORD?!"…wait SEAFORD!?

"SEAFORD!?" I asked almost yelling

"Yeah I just said that when Austin was checking your eye …is anything wrong?"

Oh no I made that sound way to obvious!

"Oh no! I uhh I am just so excited to go to Seaford..Yay!" I said trying to make it seem believable.

"Interesting…" Dez said as though he was suspicious.

"What you don't believe me?" I asked

"mmm? Oh no I was just looking at that poster of that boxing kangaroo…interesting …"

Oh that was way to close!

"What was too close?" Trish asked …oh man I must have said that out loud.

"You did "Dez said

Rrrrrg why do I keep saying things out loud!

"So what was to close ally?" Austin asked I got to think quickly!

"Umm.. Ahhh.. the fact that you guys didn't believe me ! haha (fake laugh)"

"OK…" Trish says she looks like she doesn't believe it but let it go that's a relief. Dez seemed to believe me. As for Austin, he is still looking at me and I can tell he is not going let this go….

(Austin's pov)

That was strange I can tell Ally is hiding something … but what? I will have to ask her later.

"So…when does our plane leave?" ally asks clearly trying to change the subject

"Hehe… weellll" she says in a guilty voice …oh this can't be good

"trish… when are we leaving?" I say trying to stay calm.

"oh fine we leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the morning. which means we all have to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning"

"great…" I said sarcastically

"well I better go pack then if I am going to get up early " ally says clearly not happy but not complaining .

"Me too! I will need to pack cloths, my toothbrush and comb, and my pet squirrel!" he says in a cheerful tone.

"What?" dez says

"You have a pet squirrel?" ally asks looking kind of surprised out

"Yep who doesn't ?!" dez says as if everyone has a pet squirrel

"Normal people … any ways go pack and we will meet at the airport in the morning …WE'RE OFF TO SEAFORD ,CALIFORNIA! .. and Dez don't bring your pet rat" trish says

"IT'S A SQUIRREL!"

"WHATEVER NO ONE CARES!"

Oh this trip is going to be fun…

Meanwhile in Seaford:

(Jack pov)

"JACK PLEASE!?" Kim pleaded she has been trying to get me to go with her to some dumb Austin moon concert tomorrow at the park.

"No!" I say as we walk in to the dojo wait for practice to start.

"Why not?!"

"Because I am not going to go with you to see another doll hair pretty boy sing! YOU KNOW HOW THAT ENDED UP LAST TIME!"

"It's not going to end up like last time!"

"And how is it not going to end up like last time?! Tell me Kim! I want to hear this!"

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE HE IS DIFFERENT HE WOULD NOT DO THAT!" You have got to be kidding me.

"That's what you said about Ricky Weaver and he ended up like that didn't he?! Kim it's just going to be another repeat of the Ricky Weaver story!"

"No its not! I'll bet you ten bucks that you're wrong!"

"Fine it's a bet and I will go but just to prove you wrong!

"Fine I can't wait!"

Wait I should pack a pick nick so we don't get hungry … this will surprise her. Maybe this concert won't be as bad as I thought.

**Why doesn't ally want to go to Seaford? Are Jack and Kim going on a date and don't know it ? Do Austin and ally still have feelings for eachother? You will have to find out. Tell me what you think by reviewing it. Like it? Hate it ?**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

**Hey everybody I just wanted to clarify that jack and ally are not enemies! She runs into one of her longtime enemies. One more thing to know is that in this story, before jack moved to Seaford, he lived in Miami, Florida.**

Chapter 3

(Ally pov)

Well I am all packed; it was hard to pack considering Trish never told us how long we were staying, and I tried texting and calling her and she did not answer I am guessing her phone was off .Thank you Trish! Notice my sarcasm. Once I finished packing, I noticed something popping out from underneath my bed. As I pulled it out, I immediately knew what it was: it was a picture of Trish, Jack and I the day before he moved. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

Flashback:

_"Ally, this won't be the last time you see me, I promise!" Jack said trying to cheer me up._

_"Yeah Ally, you'll see him again! You just wait!" Trish said._

_"No, I know I'll see you again, it's not that." I replied with the a taste of sorrow in my mouth as the word came out._

_"Then what is it?" Jack asked._

_"Hey Trish, can I talk to Jack in private?" _

_"Oh...um … of course!" she said with a sort of awkward, sympathetic smile._

_"So are you going to be ok Ally? We will see each other again someday. Remember, you are and your family are going to help us move in at Seaford so that you can see your cousin ? Well we will get to spend more time together then." Jack said trying to comfort me._

_"Yeah… I just don't know where this puts us… do we still stay together? Do we break up … what should we do?" I asked._

_He remained silent for the first few seconds with sadness in his eyes that were faced toward the ground._

_There was no need for words. Jack's long pause said it all._

_"So… what should we do?" I asked again, this time feeling a little more uncomfortable in the obvious answer that lingered in the air. I began to realize it was getting hard for me to breathe…and not just because of the stuffiness that comes from Florida's humidity. _

_Jack finally looked at me, piercing me with his beautiful brown eyes that were filled with discontent. He gave a quiet sigh, and then whispered, "I don't know, I mean I'm really going to miss you." _

_"If we are going to be realistic here, I think we should call…whatever it is that we have between us, off."_

_Tears started to well up in my eyes and I was surprised to see that I was not the only one. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek and into the crevice of his mouth where he could taste its saltiness. _

_"I'm really going to miss you too Jack. I-I-I- "I started. But my emotions wouldn't let me continue._

_"You what?"_

_"I love you." I whispered. I couldn't look at him. I was arrested and paralyzed by an overwhelming sense of loss, and I wasn't used to the feeling. Allyson Dawson does NOT cry, so why should I start now?!_

_Jack gently lifted my chin up pushing me to look at him. In a strong voice through his tears, he managed to put forth a smile, "I love you too!" _

_He then pulled me into his embrace, hoping that in doing so, we could somehow stay safe in that moment forever …_

_*end of flashback_

This is going to be a long trip. I hope I don't run into Jack again. I have spent so much time trying to become numb for my past and ignore my heart…I don't want to have to face this. Not again.

With this as my last thought, I let my mind become numb again as I willed myself to sleep…

**So what do you guys think? Is Ally's first love her true love or will Austin win her heart once and for all? Please review and give me your opinion!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plane part 1

(Ally pov)

I'm at the airport its 5 o clock in the morning. Trish's dad dropped all of us up and now we are on the plane. It is times like these that I really wish I would reconsider the promise to myself that I would never drink coffee…I NEED TO WAKE UP! But, then again, do I really want to be awake to experience the fullness of this stressful scenario running through my mind. *sigh* I know I have to face this some time….but maybe I can procrastinate a little longer with the excuse of catching up on some much- needed sleep on the plane.

The fact that Austin and I were sitting right next to each other on the plane was not helping matters for my brain. It was actually kind of bitter-sweet…You see, the guy has a way with always bringing a glimmer of sunlight to any crappy situation. It actually irritates me sometimes….Like, some times I just want to wallow in my emotions, and then he has to go and make me laugh! What does a girl gotta do in order to enjoy her own pitty party! I mean, come on! 'It's my party and I'll cry if I darn well want to!' Anyways, I know I will end up feeling better about things once Austin gets me going with his sense of humor and oh-so-adorable smile ( ohhhh my lanta I cannot believe I just said that!), but let's face it, he's pretty hot, right? But this doesn't mean that I like him! Friends are allowed to think friends are attractive, right?

But on a more serious note, I need time to process what I am thinking and feeling right now. This trip is going to stir up some memories from my past that I don't think I am ready to face yet.

"Ally, look!" Austin exclaimed as he pointed enthusiastically as he shoved two peanuts from the complimentary snack bag up his nostrils. "Something smells like peanut butter! Hahahaha try it!"

*Sigh. And the fun begins! Welp, better get some shut-eye before I inhale a peanut like my buddy over here. Good night world and don't wait up for me!

(Austin pov)

Finally she is resting peacefully … I could tell she had something on her mind… she is not very good at hiding whether she is upset or stressed or not but maybe she was just tired we did have to wake up at 4o'clock in the morning. Then I tried to cheer her up by shoving peanuts up my nose, yeah I should have thought of a different way to cheer her up because I still have part of a peanut stuck in my nostril . In that half-awake stage that people experience when they are trying to fall asleep, she kept leaning toward me and then jerking her head up, as if resisting my shoulder as a place to rest her head. After about ten of her head-jerks, I pulled her head toward me, and she collapsed on my shoulder. Man, to be honest, she looked kinda cute while sleeping and I liked having her head rest on my shoulder…BUT this doesn't mean I like her! For Pete's Sake, can't a guy say that he appreciates the company of his female friend?! I think so…and it doesn't hurt that she is easy on the eyes….anyhow, I need to think about something else now….SEAFORD! Woohoo! Got another gig, make another buck, and maybe even spend some time at the Cali beaches! This is gonna be an awesome adventure!

As I glance at Ally right beside me, I cannot help but think how pretty she is. No matter how hard I try to distract myself with other thoughts, she is the one that is most important. Let's face it Austin. You've got it bad for her. And you need to tell her soon.

**Wow! Austin finally admits to himself his feelings for Ally...so sweet—but it could NOT have been WORST timing even if he tried! Will Austin confess his feelings to Ally soon like he said he's going to, or will he chicken out or decide it isn't worth risking the friendship? And IF he decides to tell Ally, will it be on their trip to Seaford and make things even more messy? Read the next chapter to find out more about Austin's lovebug bite and also some updates from Jack and the Wasabi warriors! Tell me what you think! Please review because I love your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but my story

Chapter 5

Plane part 2

(Austin pov)

I'm still on the plane. After 3 hours in the sky with turbulence, you kind of become desperate for the ride to be finished. Well, at least there are only 2 more hours to go! Ally is still sleeping on my shoulder, and I don't mind it at all. Actually, it feels good knowing that I can keep her safe and no one else (Have I really fallen that hard for a girl that may or may not have the same feelings for me?!...wow). Right now I am listening to music on my Iphone and I think about this trip and how me telling Ally about my feeling for her on this trip could either ruin or improve not only the relationship I have with Ally but it could also ruin the trip or make it better. I have made my decision. Although it is clear I have feelings for ally, I will not…no, let me change that I cannot tell ally that I have feelings for her. I'm just doing the right thing. I don't want to lose ally and lose the relationship I already have with her. I am doing the right thing…right?...NO! IAM SO STUPID ITS OVIOUSE THAT I DONT WANT TO TELL HER BECAUSE I AM AFRIAD OF WHAT I MIGHT LOSE! AUSTIN MOON DOES NOT GET NERVOUS OR AFRAID! I have to tell her. As I finish this thought I realize that I'm slowly drifting to sleep and leaning my head lightly and gently on top of Ally's head but just as I am about to fall asleep, I hear Ally mumble something in her sleep she must be having a dream. But as I lift my head look over at her, I see that she looks scared and stressed. Then, I hear her mumble something more only a little bit louder just loud enough so that I can hear it. It is clear she is not having a dream, but a nightmare.

"Matthew." She whispers…who is Matthew?

"No!" she says in a soft but upset voice. By this time I am sitting up while her head is still on my shoulders. These are the times when I want to hold her and protect her. I gently rub her back and try to comfort her but fail, seeing that she still looks scared and on the verge of tears. As I think that she could not get any more upset, sadly, I was proved wrong as tears slowly moved their way down her cheek.

"Matthew! NO!" she says loud enough that people can hear her. At this point some people are staring of course; but Dez and Trish don't even notice. Dez is watching a movie on his laptop and Trish, as usual, is sound asleep.

"This is my all fault! All my fault!" Ally says, whispering the last part as more tears are going down her cheek. I couldn't take any more of seeing her look so sad, scared, and almost broken so I decide to gently wake her up not her to be in this stress any more.

So I quietly say "Ally" as I stroke the hair around her face with my fingers. She moves… but she does not wake up. So I try again, this time slightly shaking her shoulder. Suddenly she wakes up with "It's all my fault!" coming off her oblivious lips.

The next thing I know she starts crying on my shoulder. I've never seen Ally like this before. She is always so cheerful and bright…she has never cried in front of me before.

"Shhhh Ally its ok. It's gonna be ok. "I say in a soothing voice. I keep telling her that until it seems like she is finally calming down. I don't know what that was about or who in the world Matthew is, but I do know that at this time she could use some cheering up. As she is burying her face in my shoulder, I decide to talk to her.

"Ally?" I say trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she replied lifting her head from my shirt.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty shaken up. What's going on?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all."

Her answer doesn't convince me one bit.

"Oh ok… but who is Matthew?" When I ask this she tenses up like she does not want to tell me.

"What do you mean?" She replies. She is really bad at lying.

"What I mean is that while you were asleep you kept on saying the name 'Matthew' and that something was all your fault. I can tell something is wrong. Ally, please tell me! I'm your best friend." I pleaded. I want to help her when she is bothered by something but I can't help her unless she tells me. It is so frustrating!

"I appreciate that you want to comfort me but I am not ready to talk about this with anyone. I'm under a lot of stress and I think that the nightmare highlighted it for me." She says. I can tell she is still hiding something, but I won't ask her right now I can tell she does not want to talk about it right now.. I will ask her later. I want to know who Matthew is. I want to protect her…

(Ally pov)

I can't believe I was talking in my sleep! Why!? Why did I have to talk in my sleep? I just can't go back to living in the past and being who I was before! I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO! It reminds me too much of jack and Matthew.

I guess I should explain who Matthew is and what is going on…Well my nightmare was about my cousin who lived in Seaford. His name was Matthew. He was more than just a cousin to me—he was a big brother. He was four years older than me but was the best brother a person could ask for. He taught me how to ride a bike, taught me how to count to 100, and got me interested in taking karate. He did karate all his life and after teaching me some techniques, I started taking karate. I became really passionate about it (Jack does karate too). I've left that part of my life behind though now.

Matthew and I got into a fight one day. It was while my family spent two weeks with his family for a vacation and also to help Jack's family move in to their new place. The fight was SO stupid. It was all because I misunderstood him. I can't even remember what it was about. All I remember is that we were walking back to his parents' from the park to where we were playing baseball (SHOCKER ALERT: I used to be the biggest tomboy ever!), and bickering. I think he had said something to one of his friends about me while we were playing, and it offended me. As he was trying to explain what he meant, I didn't want to hear another word from him. You probably know this about me by now, but I can be very stubborn; so when I get mad at someone and don't want to talk, I REALLY don't want to talk! It's really painful when I recall what happened next. I ran across the street without waiting for the pedestrian sign to cue my turn to go. He, scared I was going to get hit, but also wanting to make things right with me, relentlessly ran after me. I was lucky. Even though I didn't wait for the white lit up man to "ok" me across the street, I ran…He did the same thing, only a few seconds later….but he wasn't as lucky. A car came and didn't see him…before I knew it, it was too late.

So Matthew, this ridiculously amazing guy who had always been there for me, always protected me, and always loved me passed away. And I blame myself. Why couldn't I have just made things right with him?! I don't want to go over any more details of that, because I am not even fully sure of how to process it…I will say though that after that, I became a complete girly-girl because I didn't want to go back to the old Ally…The Ally who was so heartless that she didn't forgive her own flesh and blood…the Ally who was…a murderer. At least that is how I saw myself. If it wouldn't have been for me, Matthew would have never ran into the street and gotten killed. Matthew was the one who made me into a tomboy; and when he died, so did the tomboy in me.

So there you have it…in a nutshell…Not only do I not want to go to Seaford for a possible reunion with my first love that I don't know if I will ever get back, but also I couldn't bear to be confronted by my past…the past that was once great but turned tragic in three seconds notice.

**Will Austin ever know who Matthew is and the true story about him? Will Ally run in to Jack and be confronted with her past? But most of all will she go back to the way she used to be? So there it is chapter 5 of "What happened ". Since the past few chapters have been about Austin and Ally the next one is going to be about Kickin' it. And I will post as soon as I can. Please review and give me your personal opinion on it. J **


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, EDDIE IS NOT IN THIS STORY.**

(Chapter 6)

(Kim pov)

Jack, Jerry, Milton, and I are at the Bobby Wasabi dojo because he is having us practice against a tournament against Ty and the Black Dragons. Apparently Rudy and Ty had some "disagreements" about who knows what. They always fight over meaningless things and drag us into it by having a tournament. Whoever wins the tournament is the one who wins the argument. There is no logic to this and it is stupid! Why do we always have to be brought into their idiotic quarrels?! Rudy is pushing us really hard this time and he is making me want to pull my hair out! He is having me practice my punching and kick the punching dummies. I don't know why this tournament is so important to him!

"COME ON KIM! PUNCH HARDER! I NEED POWER IN THOSE PUNCHES! POWER! HIT HARDER!" He demanded. I was about to say something but Jack beat me to it.

"Rudy don't you think you're going too hard on us? I mean Milton is lying on the ground half passed out; Jerry is in the fetal position repeating something in Spanish, and Kim looks like she is going rip her hair out." He said staying calm but stern.

Jack has a lot of self-control. By now I would be yelling at Rudy and trying my hardest not to rip his eyes out and feed them to the pigeons (not really obviously).

"Jack's right, you're pushing us too hard and I think I speak for all of us when I say …YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE MAKING US WANT TO TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT AND THROW IT IN THE OCEAN AS FISH BATE!" I told him. You know, I don't have self-control in this area; it is one of my downfalls that I need to work on. But saying this proved to be effective.

Everyone except our sensei agreed by saying either "yep," "amen sister!" or "I agree with Jack and Kim yo!"

Rudy's tense face softened and gave each of us an apologetic look. You could tell he regretted pushing us that hard.

"I'm sorry guys!" he said but paused while he tried to think about what he was going to say and then began to continue "I guess I was so caught up on wanting to win this karate tournament with Ty that I forgot that you guys are only teenagers and need a break."

"it's okay Rudy we all know how you can get when you want to win" Milton said trying to make him feel better, seeing that Rudy looked like he was mentally beating himself up for what he had just done.

Rudy shook his head "No, It's not okay I should not have let my competitive side drive you to your guys' limits. Please forgive me."

"You know we would always forgive you Rudy, You're our sensei" Jack replied with a smile that almost makes my heart melt and- what am I thinking! In case you are all wondering, yes I do have a crush on "The world famous" Jack Brewer. My thoughts broke into reality when Rudy began to say something.

"You know what, I'm going to let the class off early. You guys deserve to go home and rest. Sorry for being so intense." He said sincerely.

Jerry shot up from the ground and Milton raced to his locker.

I said " Rudy we told you it's fine, we all knew you were just caught up in the moment and let your competiveness take the best of you. " Jack nodded in agreement at this while he remained by my side.

"I know Kim but you guys need to go home and rest anyway. You all look really tired because of what I just put you through."

"Thanks Rudy" I said with a grateful smile as I walked to my locker.

"So Kim, you never really informed me on when this concert is going to be." Jack said looking away from

his locker, gathering his things, and shoving them in his bag.

"Oh yeah it's tomorrow at 6 o'clock. I forgot to tell you it is actually right in front the park by the dojo so we don't have to go far." I replied with a little too much excitement. I hope he didn't catch how eager I was.

He is only going to this concert to win this bet (I'm going to win this bet by the way!). As we are walking out of the dojo that has already been evacuated except for us, we coincidentally were handed a flyer about the

Benefit concert that Austin moon is singing at. We saw a picture of Austin moon and some random band

That I have not even heard of before. They must be opening for him.

"Well that was ironic!" I said, followed by a dry laugh

"Yeah we were just talking about this …you know he doesn't have as much of a doll's head as Ricky did"

He said jokingly. He had said previously that Ricky looked too much like a pretty boy and thought he had the head of a doll.

"He doesn't have a doll's head" I replied back raising my voice a little but just enough so he could tell that I was not really mad or annoyed but mostly joking.

"Ok sure, think whatever you want Kim!" he said clearly trying to mess with me.

Jack and I both live close to the dojo and close to each other (just on different parts of the neighborhood) so we usually just walk to the dojo together. As we were walking home we got into a big fun conversation about pointless stuff. This is one of the reasons I look forward to walking back home from karate. I get to spend time with him…I don't think he will ever know how much I enjoy our time together…even if most of what we talk about is meaningless silliness, and in my case, just a touch of flirtatiousness. However I cannot tell if that is reciprocated or not.

As we come to the end of our walk and the time comes that we have to say goodbye, I cannot help but feel a hint of disappointment. I know I will see him tomorrow… and I look forward to it too.

(Jack pov)

After Kim and I went our separate ways, I finally got to my house and went straight to my room. Once I got in my room, I drop my bag on my bed and I notice that my room is a mess. Ok, I will admit it….I didn't just notice it. It has been like this for months. But it took me to getting to the point when something fuzzy is growing underneath my bed—and no I don't mean a monster…I mean a sandwich. Something needed to be done. So I decided today was the day I needed to sleigh that ugly monster as well as the stench that permeated the room. I started with taking all the trash out of my room….ahhh half the battle is already won. After that I picked up all my crap and started putting it into their rightful places. While putting away my metals that I earned with the Wasabi Warriors at a tournament, as I turned around to continue my cleaning, and I start to clean out what is beneath my bed and I ask myself it was really worth it going through all trouble of facing the center of the beast that I have created. I notice I have one box of things that I still have not fully unpacked so I pull it out and I realize that is a box of stuff from when I did Karate in Miami. You see, I used to live Miami before I moved here. I had to move here because my dad's job transferred him over here to Seaford. I like it here, but there are some things that you experience over in Florida that you can't experience here. So as I look through this box of random things like more Karate trophies, my belts from my previous dojo, and a lot of other random stuff; but one thing in particular caught my eye. I saw a pair of boxing gloves ….but they weren't mine, so as I try to put them on, I find a note that said:

_Don't forget me_

_-AD_

That was the moment when I knew exactly whose it was, they belonged to Allyson Dawson. I remember Ally and I started Kick boxing together and when I had to move, she did not want to continue without me. Ally was the funniest, enjoyable, and coolest girl I had ever known. She was always the life of the party and she was not afraid to state her opinion. She was one of those girls that you did not want to mess with. She wasn't like any of the other girls because she was never fond of the Idea of makeup, dresses, and dressing to impress the guys. That's what I liked about her. She was just herself no one else. When I lived in Miami I always liked to hang around my old friends Ally, and Trish. Of course I had a lot of guy friends but ally was the girls got along really well with guys because … well, she was a tomboy, and frankly some of the guys were scared of her. She was my best friend we did all most everything together. Trish on the other hand, liked to wear cheetah print, lots of hair accessories and was still feared by some of the guys. Ally and Trish were also best friends and I guess you cloud say that Trish and I were really good friends but we were never as close as Ally and I were. One thing that nobody knew was that ally and weren't just friends, we had something more…. You could say we fell for each other...we fell for each other hard. I liked her for who she was and she was perfect the way she was. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never moved. Would we still have had what we called more than a friendship or would she have fallen for another guy? … All I know is that had never really gotten over her when we moved and I tried to hide those feelings and forget about her and what we had. I know that seems harsh, but no matter where I went, everything I did ,reminded me of her and it pained me to think that she was most likely to be sharing feelings with another guy...it still does. One thing is for sure, I will never forget her and what we had. I miss her, I want to see her again, and I have to. I just have to…

**So what do you guys think? Please review, sorry for not updating for a while, I will update sooner this time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Ally Pov)

We are now in Seaford, and boy does it bring back memories. If you guessed that I am not the happiest girl in the world, than you have guessed correct. My face is plastered with a fake smile; I don't want anyone to know what happened here. Most importantly I don't want Austin to know. I just don't feel ready to tell anyone right now. I don't think I will ever be ready to tell anyone. That would mean having to confront my shame of what should not have been. I blame myself. On top of this, I have the extra pressure that our concert is tomorrow and I don't feel totally prepared! Just as I was thinking this, my thoughts were in interrupted by Trish.

"Hey, doesn't our old friend Jack live here now? I totally spaced." She said with a laugh in her voice. She continued "wouldn't it be cool if we could arrange to see him while we are here? Jack would be surprised about how you have changed!" she said

"Wait, what do you mean she changed?" Dez chimed in

"Yeah, and who is Jack?" Austin inquired with what sounded like a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh well Jack is this really –"Trish started to explain before I cut her off.

"Jack was just an old friend from our childhood, that's all!" I said eagerly, hoping that Austin and Dez believed what I had just said. I then decided to change the subject before they asked anymore questions.

"Hey, look there's the stage! We should check it out! "I said before I ran off. Hopefully that distracted them.

(Austin's Pov)

Well that was weird…Ever Ally heard we were going on this trip to Seaford, she has been acting more strange—mostly anxious. Trish said she changed…but how? So many questions are filling my head right now, and these are just two of them. Something is up and I want to know what.

I'm in my hotel room right now, and it is about 10:00 at night. I should be getting some shut-eye right about now, but I can't turn off my brain for the life of me. I admit it—I am really worried about Ally. Every time I ask her what is wrong, she avoids my question. She got to the point tonight where when it came to dinner time she avoided me altogether. She wouldn't even look me in the eye when I tried to tease her about silly things. Usually I always get at least a "courtesy" laugh from her when I stick french fries in my ears and tell her a stick got shoved up my brain….but tonight, I got nothin'.

This is the girl that has always been ridiculously open and honest with me. She's my best friend for cryin' out loud! We tell each other everything—at least, I thought we did. That's it. This is driving me CRAZY. After being alone with my thoughts, staring at the wall for over a half hour, I sat up. I remembered the hotel pool was open until midnight since it was a Friday night, so I got my swimming trunks on, grabbed a beach towel, put my flip flops on, and headed to Ally's room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. I waited at her door for about ten seconds until she finally answered. She was wearing her favorite Mickey Mouse sweatshirt and some baggy sweats. I could tell she was about to go to bed; I could also tell she was kinda embarrassed that I saw her like this.

"Austin, wha—what are you doing here? I thought you were headed to bed?" She said with shock radiating in her voice….It got even better, "Are—Are you going swimming at this time at night?" She said inquisitively. I could tell she wanted to laugh at the sight she beheld in front of her: A tired Austin with his pink swim-trunks, goggles on top of my head, and my ducky floaty. Wow, Austin you should have thought this one through…you're bound to impress her with this look! Idiot…

"Uhhh yeahh," I said with my insecurity leaking out of my voice. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Are you joking?" She asked, this time giggling. Well, at least I got her to lighten up a little bit.

"No! Come on!"

"Austin, our show is tomorrow. We are going to have to get up early. Are you nuts?"

"Maybe a little, what's it to ya?"

"Oh my gosh you weirdo."

"Seriously, come on, it'll be fun!"

"No." She said this time a little more solemn. I just died inside.

"Ally, please! This isn't just another concert, it's a vacation. Do you really want me to go swimming by myself at 10:00pm? What if I drown?" I joked as I gave her my best puppy face.

"ughh….ok. But we can't be gone that long! Do you want me to see if Trish and Dez wanna come?"

"NO—I mean….no. I want this to be just you and me. I want to spend time with you. We need to talk."

Ally stepped back and looked me over one more time. She gave me a smile of caution as if she were trying to see into my thoughts.

"Ok," she said quietly. "Give me a minute to change and then we'll go."

** Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all of the positive feedback and am working hard to make this story worth your while! For the next two weeks I will be on vacation so I will post when I can, but no promises. Thanks guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

(Ally Pov)

I was surprised to find Austin at my door in the hotel at 10:00 at night, but I was even more startled by his appearance. He was in his swimming trunks with goggles perched on the top of his head and a ducky floatation device around his waist. He looked like a goofball. "Wanna go swimming?" He asked with a cheesy smile. For some reason I got butterflies in my stomach-and no, not from his dorky attire, but from the look on his face. His eyes were eager, anticipating my answer. When I hesitated, he started to beg. I was not expecting this-especially not at this time of the night. When I asked him if he wanted me to text Trish and Dez to see if they wanted to go too, he said he wanted it to be just the two of us so that we could talk. What is going on here?

I could not say no to his puppy-dog face. He was giving me one reason for every letter of the alphabet as to why I should come with him. I could not get over how excited and out of character he was. I didn't know why Austin wanted to go swimming and talk with me alone so badly. Curiosity got the best of me. My only option is to pray to God, and hope that he does not bring up what I think he wants to talk about. I know I have been acting a little off during this trip, and I don't want him bugging me about why and what is wrong. I don't want to have to discuss a past that involves a certain flame with relationship that just might turn into something more than a friendship.

When we got to the pool, and we saw that we were going to have the pool all to ourselves for we were the only ones in the pool area. Neither of us talked for the first ten minutes causing it to create an awkward silence between the two of us. I could tell that Austin was regretted not thinking this through enough before he had asked me to hang out with him. Together, we started to pretend to admire the beautiful environment around us. After time, we started to really become aware of our surroundings without having to pretend. It was truly a beautiful night. In the middle of the pool there was a lit up statue of a dolphin that squirted water out of its mouth. It was complimented by the quiet chirping of crickets. On top of that, the sky was decorated a bed of gleaming, shining stars that really set the right atmosphere for a perfectly romantic night.

After we were both conscious of this crazy-amazing night that Mother Nature put on display just for us, things started to lighten up and the uncomfortable silence was between us started to no longer be there. At that moment, Austin had come closer to where I was, scooped some water, and splashed it all over me. OH IT'S ON! That one little splash of water had turned into a full on water war. After many moments of laughter and shrieks, the water war was starting to come to an end. I decided to finish it with a big cannon ball dive hoping water would soak Austin. As I lifted my head from the water after my dive, I turned to him, and smirked over my victory of such a monstrous splash. Though Austin's face no longer had a silly boyish grin on it, he gave me a smile with his eyes as water dripped from his face.

"What?" I asked wondering why he was staring at me so intently.

"Oh nothing, it's just nice seeing you smile again." He replied simply, but still had that same look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I said with a half smile.

"Well you have not been this happy since before the trip. From the start of this little trip, you never really smiled, you just looked very bothered and nervous. From you having your nightmare on the plane, to earlier today when you looked like you wanted to go dig a hole and hide in it, I have been really worried about you. I mean, you were just not being your fun, cute, and adorkable self." He said but started to say something more "You know, you have always been really pretty, but when you smile you are gorgeous."

I blushed madly at what he had just said. No one (except my family) had ever giving me that kind of compliment. I did not know what to say about me not being myself (if only he knew). Yes, I have had a lot of things on my mind and I was really nervous about having to face a reality I have been running from since the day that Jack moved here, and my cousin died, but was it really that obvious that I was that upset?

"Ally?" he said coming closer to me and seeing that I was once again back to my nervous state.

For the past half an hour I forgot all about why I did not want to be here, and I focused on what was happening right then. At this time, Austin had come to where I was and he tried to look into my eyes. I did not know whether to feel flattered or troubled that he noticed that I was anxious.

"Ally can you look at me?" he said trying to get my attention. Once again, he gently lifted my head getting me to look into his eyes. If I was not this worried, and if he was not trying to figure out what was wrong, this would have been the perfect moment. The reason being, that we were only inches a part the look he gave me was not just one a friend would give.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he said trying to comfort me. Why can't he just let this go?! I don't want to tell him. If I did, he would have known by now! I don't want to tell anyone!

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind, ok! From being your songwriter and trying to finish the song that we were working on, to trying to avoid what happened here! I-" It was then when I had realize what I had just said and I instantly regretted saying what came out of my mouth. Austin was looking at me with a look of confusion, and I knew what would happened next. He was going to ask me what took place here. I was ashamed; I should not have let my emotions get the best of me. I felt all that I could do was look down at the pool to where my feet were.

"Ally, what happened? Why are you trying to avoid what happened here?" he asked more concerned than he already was.

"Nothing happened here just forget what I said!" I said quickly while walking out of the pool. I was trying my best not to get myself into a sticky situation.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!? WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, RIGHT? I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACHOTHER EVERYTHING! WE HAVE BEEN THERE FOR EACH OTHER THROUGH THE BEST AND WORST TIMES! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE THERE FOR YOU?!" he said clearly getting frustrated.

I was getting angry too, though. I tried my hardest to hold it in, but I think my old self got the best of me. Because my old self would not let anyone yell at her. He had no right to yell at me; even if it was because he was I would not tell him why I was so upset.

"WHY WON'T I TELL YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE ASKING AUSTIN?! MABYE I DON'T _WANT_ TO TELL ANYONE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT? TRUST ME AUSTIN, IF I WAS READY TO TELL ANYONE, I WOULD! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD TRISH! THAT'S RIGHT AUSTIN, WHAT HAPPENED HERE REALLY AFFECTED ME, LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT!" I yelled back.

Austin look very shocked at this point and somewhat scared. He had never seen me yell at anyone before, let alone, him. I honestly don't know what came over me. The old Ally took over and finally defended for herself. She was ready to come out and stop acting like she was weak and girly, because obviously she wasn't. Usually I will do everything in my power to stop that defensive side of me from coming out. Unfortunately, she broke through the chains and went wild. When this wild chick was the only side of me (back in the day, before the crap at Seaford happened), the only person who could ever tolerate my yelling was Jack.

It was then when I sat on the edge of the pool, let my feet dangle in to the water, and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

I sighed and asked "Austin, were you really that worried?"

"Yes Ally, I was. I still am. But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I can tell that whatever happened had a big impact on your life, especially if you did not tell Trish about it." He replied pushing himself up out of the pool to sit next to me.

It was really nice to know that he cared about me that much.

"I just don't feel like I am ready to tell anyone at this moment. It is just like you said, what happened here in Seaford really affected me in a way that when people go through these experiences you don't think things would ever go back to the way they were. Though, If I feel like I need someone to talk back the tears that were forming in my eyes because I was reminded, once again, of the accident that happened because of me.

I know that he saw that I was making a full effort to smile and not cry about what had happened because within the second that this happened, he pulled me into a hug and began to say "It's fine Ally, what you went through was really hard, and I respect that you don't want to tell me."

"Thanks Austin, you are a good friend. I am glad I have you to talk to. "I replied with a grateful look on my face.

"Now let's go, it's getting late and we need to get ready for the concert tomorrow." He said happily. You could tell he was tired now, and so was I.

As Austin and I walked back to my hotel room, it was silent again, but not the type of silence that made it awkward, but the kind of silence that only people who are close to each other can find pleasant. It is the kind of silence where you are just aware of and appreciate each other's presence. When we reached the point where we were in front of my hotel room, and it was time for me to go in, I turned to him, smiled, and said " Thanks again Austin for being there for me, you really know how to make someone feel better. I had a fun night. I am sorry for yelling at you."

"It's no problem Ally; I didn't know that you had that in you!" he said with a laugh, but he continued" I should not have raised my voice either. I didn't know what you was that hard for you to get over. Just know that I am always there for you."

"Thanks Austin." I replied sincerely.

"Good night Alls." he whispered in my ear as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he left to go to his room.

For the second time that night I felt myself blush. Did he REALLY just kiss my forehead? What is going on with us? This guy is simply incredible and so sweet to me. Could I have stronger feelings for Austin than I thought I did? I don't know for sure. What am I going to do?! This situation is getting so complicated. I just hope I don't see Jack at the concert tomorrow since it is right by the dojo that he goes to. If I did see him, I don't know what I would do. Maybe Austin has my stomach in knots, but what if Jack has my heart in knots?

**Hey guys! Sorry I did not post for a really long time, I am back from my vacation! Please review and tell me how you think I did on this chapter. I worked hard on it. Also give me your opinions:who do you think Ally should end up with? I will update soon; thanks for the nice comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(Ally pov)

Well, here we are, at the stage where Austin will sing for Seaford. It is precisely one hour before the concert starts. Thankfully everything is going the way it is supposed to go, Austin is getting Ready, the sound equipment are working, the weather is nice and it doesn't look like it's going to rain, and the opening performance is—wait where is the opening performance? They should have been here my now. They have to go on stage in thirty minutes! THIS IS NOT GOOD NOT GOOD AT ALL! Somehow I knew something like this was going to happen! Knowing Trish this was bound to happen! I don't know why I did not see this coming! I know that is mean to say about your own best friend, but it is the truth. Trish is a good manager, but sometimes she can be really careless and lazy. As I was silently freaking out, my stressful moment was interrupted. I found that my three friends were standing right in front of me, and they looked just as stressed out as I was, but they also had a look of desperation and hope. I wondered why they l had this other look in their eye; I had a feeling I was going to find out right now.

"Ally, the band that is supposed to open up for Austin can't make it!" Trish said is a very worried tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CANT MAKE IT?! WHY CAN'T THE MAKE IT?!" I asked demanding answers.

As soon as I asked this question I noticed Dez looking away while scratching his neck, Trish looked very guilty, and Austin was looking at Trish with an angry expression on his face. As the silence lingered between the four of us, I looked at them expecting soon, I don't like when my questions aren't answered, and Trish knew that. I was getting angry, but I did my best to hold in my anger and keep the sassy and feisty side of me from breaking free again. I was not going to let that happen, last night was and exception. Finally, after waiting long enough Austin, seeing that I was getting pretty mad, broke the silence.

"Well, it turns out that Mrs. I think I am the best manager in the world, did not book my opening band to play at Seaford, she accidentally booked them to play at some restaurant in New York called The Seafood Floor! Thanks a lot Trish!"

"Yeah thanks a lot Trish!" Dez whined as he began to fold his arms and turn his back towards her in a childlike kind of way.

Trish t sent the Childish, freckled redhead a glare and then turned back to me giving me an apologetic look, but still said nothing.

I sighed feeling both relieved that it was not as bad as it could have been, and anxious that we had no one to sing before Austin went on stage. These were the kind of moments that made Trish seem very clumsy and careless at times. That was the moment when I took a deep breath, and began to start to speak in a calmer manner.

"Trish, how can you book a band to sing at a seafood restaurant, instead of Seaford? Now what are we going to do?" I asked feeling very disappointed in her.

"Well… that is where you come in; I was hoping that you could open the concert for Austin." She said

My eyes suddenly widened at what my short friend had just said. Was she playing some kind of joke on me? This could not be happening.

"Please Ally, if you don't sing, my concert is ruined. I might lose some of my fans!" Austin told me. He was getting really frazzled by the second. Austin is always very loyal to his fans and he did not want to disappoint them or let them down.

"I don't have a song to sing, and on top of that the musicians that are backing you up, don know my songs." I said trying to make and excuse for my Self.

"Well we can make it work, there is a keyboard that you can play, and if you need to I can back you up on the Guitar." He explained gaining hope at the thought that I might play for him.

Even though I had instruments to back me up while I sang, I still did not know what to sing. I could feel the pressure of being Austin's song writer, partner, and best friend begins to gain on me. I had to think quickly. "What am I going to sing? " I asked myself. Then, I got an idea of some songs that I could sing, but was I ready to sing these songs again?

"How much time do I have to sing Trish?" I questioned giving them the assumption that I just might possibly sing for Austin.

"You have a half an hour, but you had better tell us if you are going to do this or not. The crowed is getting tired of waiting, and you have to be on stage in 3 minutes." Trish had remarked with a hurried attitude.

"Fine I will do it" I said to them after taking a deep, long breath of fresh air.

When I was said this, I was attacked by the embrace of a warm hug that Austin had given me.

We broke apart from our hug and he smiled relief that I said I would do this favor for him.

"Thanks Ally, I owe you one." He commented.

There was no need for a response to what he had just said, because a simple smile said it all.

"Ally, Trish told me to tell you to hurry. The crowed is getting very impatient." Dez said popping out of know where. Where did he come from?

I took on last glance at Austin and with that left him standing by himself.

I approached the front of the stage and discovered that Trish was already in front explaining what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen sorry to say, our opening performance can't make it." She started to say but paused before she continued what she was going to say "But we have a very special treat in store for you guys! Please welcome Ally Dawson!" she announced getting the crowed excited.

I walked on stage and began to make my way to the microphone. I looked back only to see Austin with his acoustic guitar and waiting for me to start singing. This is it; I have to do this.

(Jack Pov)  
I was looking in our basket for the food that I had packed, and as I set two paper plates in front of Kim and I and set out the sandwiches that I had made earlier on the plates, I see Ally walk up to the stage and I see that a lot had changed. For once in Ally's lifetime she was actually being girly? I never thought that I would see the day that Ally would wear a dress and have make up on, but here she is. She has make up, has a dress on, and she is wearing jewelry and high heels! These are all things that she was against! Did I miss something? I mean come on, this is not like her! As these thoughts flooded through my brain, my thoughts were suddenly broken by the voice of an obviously excited Kim.

"JACK ISN'T THIS GREAT!? WE NOT ONLY GET TO HEAR AUSTIN SING BUT WE GET HEAR ALLY DAWSON SING! ALLY DAWSON! WE GET THE GIRL THAT IS AUSTIN'S PARTNER AND SONGWRITER!" She squealed girlishly hurting my ears.

"Yeah, its great Kim, now would you please not—wait did you just say that she was Austin's songwriter?" I asked stopping in mid-sentence

"Yeah why do you ask?" Kim replied with a confused look on her face

Why that little weasel! I knew he was a doll-haired pretty boy, I just knew it! This Austin guy is not good news let me just tell you that! I mean for all I know, he has feelings for her and vice versa, then they are going to start dating, then Ally is going to forget all about me, and I will be left alone forever! NO, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN ON MY WATCH BUSTER! I CANNOT BE FORGOTTEN! I NEED TO—

"Jack, are you ok?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kim. Why do you ask?" I reply while I tried to recover from my mini freak out.

"Well, you have been staring at Ally for the past ten minutes while she performed. You were basically killing your sandwich. It was pretty fun to watch actually." she said as she laughed half-heartedly.

I take a deep sigh, set my crumpled sandwich on my plate, I grab a napkin from my basket to wipe off all the mustard, mayo, tomato juice, and squished meat that had been left on my hands from my previous event, and I finally sit back with my hands supporting me.

"Seriously Jack, are you ok" she asked in her caring nature.

"Yeah I am fine Kim. I really appreciate you asking, but I don't really want to talk about it." I replied to her while giving her a small smile.

"Ok, that's fine Jack." She said.

After that, there was a silence. We both focused on the concert, and we both were stuck in our heads thinking about different things. The concert was good, and I had to admit that rat-face, Austin Moon, was a good singer, and he did not seem all that bad. I guess I just got really jealous, I just can't stand the fact of losing Ally.

Well the performance is over now, and people are starting to vacate the area. I was hoping to see Ally and maybe talk to her, but I don't think that will happen, we will probably just go our own separate ways, though it was nice to see her. I still wonder why she looked so girly this evening.

"Sorry I was so quiet this evening, Kim. I should have been more talkative. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It is fine Jack, but you know you can tell me anything right?" she asked me but as she said this I suddenly began to feel kind of nervous. For some odd reason, I became very cautious of my surroundings and where I was, I did not want to embarrass myself. "Why am I feeling this way?" I thought

"Kim, of course I know I can tell you anything, I trust you. This particular situation is kind of personal though. I hope you understand." I said to her while I stood up, started to pack the stuff that I brought to the park for the special event that was being held here, and walked back toward the Seaford mall.

"Of course I understand Jack." Kim replied with a smile. I smiled back this is one of the many great traits that Kim possesses. She is very understanding.

We kept on walking, but stopped when we heard someone behind us yell "MOVE!"

I turned around to see who it was who was rudely yelling at us to leave, and before you know it I was accidentally tackled to the ground by a certain brunette that I have not seen in a very long time.

"Ally?" I questioned

** What do you think? Does Jack have feelings for Kim? How will Ally react when she sees Jack with another girl? and will Ally ever go back to being the old Karate loving, baseball playing, kickboxing tomboy that she knows will she will always be deep inside? Tell me what you think. Please review! **

** I will update as soon as I can! Thank you! J**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

(Austin Pov)

OK, one minute Ally, Trish, Dez, and I were running from a giant mob of Fans, the next minute Ally accidentally tackles some random guy with shaggy, semi long hair. Seriously what is going on?!  
"Ally?" the teenage boy said

"Jack!" Ally replied back to him.

Oh, so now they know each other? What is going on? We are in a hurry! May I remind you that the mob is still chasing us, and they are catching up!

As Ally and the guy ,whom I am assuming was Jack, get up from off the ground, Jack pulls Ally in for a hug.

"Ally, you look different." He said softly.

"I know…" she whispered while she looked down.

She looked ashamed. Why did she look ashamed? And how did she look different? Once again, multiple questions were running through my mind. What happened with Ally here?

"Hey guys? I don't want to ruin your little moment, but I am going to anyway! WE NEED TO MOVE THE fans are CATCHING UP TO US! SO GO! BLONDIE, JACK, EVERYBODY MOVE!" Trish yelled. Well, that's one way to get everybody to get out of here.

"Oh she did not just tell me what to do!" The short, blond haired girl said.

"I did, and I will tell you again, go! Move it or lose it lady! I don't want to say it again!"

"Same old Trish, ok you heard her let's move it! Run!" Jack

After running for a couple minutes, I we stopped in front of some karate dojo called The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. It was a pretty small building, and there were not very many people in there. When we start to walk into the building I realize that Ally did not enter yet. I was going to go talk to her, but that That Shaggy haired dude, Jack beat me to it. I am already starting to hate him, and I don't even know this guy!

(Ally Pov)

So if you knew what I was going through right now, you would know what my plan for avoiding Jack obviously did not work. I basically, accidentally tackled him to the ground. When I got up, I saw a beautiful blond haired girl who was giving me a glare. Let's just say that if looks could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago. I don't think she and I will have the best relationship considering I know she already hates me, and she is also getting on my nerves. Just when I thought my situation couldn't get any worse, we stopped in front of the dojo that Jack goes to. This was not just any dojo though; this was the dojo that my cousins Matthew use to go to. I know, I know, I should have mentioned this earlier, but I did not have the guts talk about it at that time. I never even mentioned this to Jack, I know I should have, but I just couldn't.

I did not have the courage to walk in and when I didn't, all eyes where fixated on me. I could tell that Austin was going to come up and talk to me, but luckily Jack had already started to make his way out of the building, and began to walk towards where I was.

Once he was finally with me, he grabbed my shoulders and whispered to me in a calm, soft voice that could make anyone feel better during any problematic circumstance.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry written all over him. I looked into his eyes, and I felt as if the whole world stopped, and all my stupid Seaford drama was gone, but most of all, it felt like Jack and I were the only in the world. Trish wasn't there, Dez wasn't there, that glare shooting, teenage brat wasn't there (thankfully), not even Austin was there. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my words came out of my mouth. I don't know how to explain it, but it was almost as if my words were frozen inside of my brain. I hated it, because I felt hopeless and weak.

"Ally, are you going to answer me? Hello?" Jack asked. His expression grew with worry by the minute. I had to answer him.

"I-I am fine, nothing is wrong." I replied to him trying to force a smile across my face.

"Come on Ally, I know you. Tell me what's wrong." Jack said to her.

"I said it was nothing, Jack! Now drop it!" I snapped at him.

"Fine…let's just go in." he replied to me with a disappointed tone. There was something that he was thinking about, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

(Jack Pov)

What in the world is going on with Ally? She is not the strong, sassy, and opinionated girl that she used to be. First I see her in this girly cloths, then I notice that she is a lot more shy, and nice (the Kind of nice that would not hurt a fly). Don't get me wrong she was nice before, but she had her opinions, she stuck with them, and if no one supported her at what she thought, she would fight until they saw her side of things and supported her. She didn't care what people thought of her. Now, well as you can see, she seems like the one that is more afraid to show who she really is, and she won't fight back when people boss her around. One example is like earlier when Trish told us to move. The Ally I knew would tell Trish not to tell her what to do and fight back, kind of like what Kim did. I knew that the girl that I came to grow feelings for was inside of her somewhere, I just had to figure out a way to make Ally show that side of her. I also needed to figure out why Ally was hiding this side of her. I know she still has that sassy, strong personality, because when I asked her to tell me why she was upset a second time, she snapped at me. Ally and I walked inside the Dojo, and I noticed that Rudy, Jerry, and Milton were still there. Practice ended earlier this evening at 5:00, its 7:30 right now.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you guys would have left by now." I asked Rudy, Milton, and Jerry.

"Rudy asked us to help him unload the new self-defense gear that he ordered." Milton replied

" That, And we decided to practice a little more since the competition with The Black Dragons is coming up and we want to beat them." Jerry said before getting a drink of water from his water bottle.

"Well, not necessarily, I told them that I would not help them until they helped me unload the equipment that I ordered." Rudy stated.

"Any ways, looks like you and Kim made some knew friends at the concert? Care to introduce us?" Jerry asked.

"I am Austin Moon, and this is my best friend Dez, My manager Trish, and my best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson" Austin said with a smile on his face. I could tell by the way he looked at her that he had a crush on her. The thought of this just made me hate him more.

"Hey man, I am Jack and old friend of Ally's." I said shaking his hand and smiling the best I could.

"This is I—"I started to say, but I was soon cut off by a sudden scream of excitement.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR AUSTIN MOON" Kim said excitedly.

"Yep, that's me." Austin said with a forced laugh at the end. It was clear that he was kind of freaked out by Kim's sudden burst of excitement.

"My name is Kim Crawford; I am a huge fan of yours!" Kim said eagerly and more flirtatiously.

"No Kidding, on the way to the concert you were singing one of his songs and bouncing around in the car." I said to her. I wanted to see if she would have the same reaction when I said this as she did with Ricky Weaver, and apparently I was right because all she said to was "Jack." Then she shot me a glare.

"Kim" I said after snorting loudly trying to tease her.

"JACK!" she yelled while glaring at me. She tried to scare me by acting like she was going to attack me or something.

We soon found out that everyone was staring at us oddly at what we just did, but they seemed pretty entertained to me.

"Sorry… I was just teasing her about the last time she got to meet a famous singer, it is a long story."

"I would not consider myself famous, I am just another person like you guys" he said positively

"See I told you he was not going to act the way Ricky did! What he just said proved that he is not a doll haired pretty boy HA! I win!" Kim said

"Yeah, yeah rub it in my face why don't you!" I said

"Ok I will" she said as it followed by her victory dance while she was sung "I won! I won! IN YOUR FACE!"

We look over to once again see every one looking at us weirdly, especially Austin.

"Again it's a long story." Kim said looking embarrassed.

I looked over to Ally and Trish, and all I see is ally looking down at her feet, and crossing her arms. She was hiding something, and not just from me. I had a feeling had been hiding something from all her friends for a while now.

That was the moment when I decided to take advantage of the few moments of silence, and change the subject.

I walked over to Ally and Trish, put my hands in my pocket, and I tried to make a conversation with them. I thought that maybe, just maybe I could try to have some of the questions that were running through my head answered.

"So, what are Allyson Marie Dawson and Trish Della Rosa up to these days?" I asked, gaining Ally's attention.

Trish was going to answer, but as soon as she even tried to start talking Rudy had interrupted her.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON?" Rudy asked

"Yeah, that's her name isn't it?" I asked dryly.

"You mean T-THE Ally Dawson?" Jerry asked suddenly getting interested in what was going on.

"Yeah, the Ally Dawson that is my song writer and partner in the music industry. Where in the world have you guys been for the past ten minutes?" Austin asked

"You know, what they usually do when people start to talk, they were probably spacing out in their own little world." Milton mentioned.

Both Jerry and Rudy ignored what Austin and Milton had just said, and continued to talk.

"NO! Not Ally Dawson the song writer!" Rudy said dully, but he was not finished. He then went on to finish what he was saying on this time he said it with more interest, more excitement. "SHE IS ALLY DAWSON! SHE IS A LIVING LEGEND HERE! THE RUMOR HAS IT THAT SHE WAS THE GIRL WHO COULD SINGLE HANDEDLY TAKE OUT FIVE OF THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST AT THE BLACK DRAGON DOJO ALL AT ONCE!"

"Rudy." I said trying to stop him from finishing his sentence. Ally was getting upset. No one noticed because they seemed too busy listening to Rudy talked about all the things that he heard about Ally.

"SHE HELPED HER BASE BALL TEAM WIN AGAINST THE BEST TEAM IN CALIFORNIA ONE SUMMER!"

"RUDY!" I said getting louder to get his attention, but he still did not answer. It was hopeless. He was never going to stop talking was he? Sometimes I wish he had a mute button on him.

By now every one of her friends was speechless, well except Trish she knew all of this stuff. Ally looked like she wanted to go find a hiding place and hide there forever. She obviously tried to change who she was for whatever reason, and I am assuming that she did not plan on telling anyone about what had happened in the past. One question still remains a mystery to me though, WHY DID SHE CHANGE!? I suddenly became aware reality, when I heard him finally add a conclusion to his "little" speech about Ally to end what he was saying. How did Rudy know all this stuff anyway?

"Yeah…And she learned a lot of her Karate and baseball playing from Matthew her cousin. He was a really cool man." Ok, this had officially gotten weird. How did he know about Matthew?

Ally looked like she was on the verge of crying. She was very close to Matthew; he was like a big brother to her. She looked up to him. I don't think she could hold in her tears much longer, but she was trying very hard. She did not want to cry in front of the people who were surrounding her. She knew that everyone was staring at her. I walk up to her and embraced her in my arms and let he silently cry in my shoulder.

"What was it something I said?" Rudy asked. How could he be so stupid? If he knew about Matthew, he would have also known not to talk about it around her. Matthew was always a sensitive topic after he died.

"Rudy, how did you know all this stuff about Ally and Matthew?" I asked in a very stern tone while I let her still cry in my arms. I was holding her tight. No matter what the situation was, it still felt good to hold her in my embrace, and keep her safe again like I could before I moved.

"Matthew and I were very close friends, he use to go to this dojo. He helped me teach Karate to the Students that I had. He always talked about Ally and all the great things that she had done before. She even came over here with him a few times while she spent the summer with him one year." He answered with a troubled look on his face.

I was shocked. Matthew went here? I was hurt that she did not tell me this, now I knew why she did not want to come in here.

I let go of her and gently grabbed her hands. "Ally, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Before I even came to know the answer to this question, she ran out and she was gone. I was hurt; I thought that she could trust me, especially with the Matthew situation. I was the one who comforted her when he died. I stayed up till 3 o'clock in the morning and let her cry on my shoulder on the night before she was going to leave! I just thought she could tell me anything. I guess things change when people change. I will find that strong girl inside of her, I have to. I had to run after her and find her, this may be my only chance to get her alone and talk to her.

"I will go find her" Austin said as he began to walk out.

"NO! I mean I will go find her I need to talk to her." I said trying to keep my cool.

"It's ok, I need to talk to her also, she is my best friend, and I want to be there for her!" Austin said getting annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry but if I can remember correctly you weren't the one that had known her the longest. Let me speak with her. I think your little chat can wait for now!" I said trying to hold myself back from yelling at him.

"AND LAST TIME I CHECKED YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT SHE NEEDS RIGHT NOW! SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE JACKSON, BUT SHE IS BESTFRIENDS WITH ME NOW NOT YOU! I KNOW HER BETTER THAN YOU NOW!" he argued. He was about to leave again when I stopped him in his tracks I walked right in front of him. That was the last straw, NO ONE CALLS ME JACKSON!But most importantly_ NO ONE_ knows Ally like I do.

"EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU THE ONE THAT HAS KNOWN HER ALL YOUR LIFE? NO YOU AREN'T! I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ALLY IN HER WORST SITUATIONS! LIKE WHEN HER PARENTS GOT A DIVORSE, OR WHEN HER MOM LEFT TO GO TO AFRICA, OR WHEN ALLY'S COUSIN MATTHEW DIED! THAT'S RIGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS! MATTHEW DIED HERE IN SEAFORD! ALLY WAS DEVESTATED! SHE CRIED EVERY DAY WHEN SHE WAS IN SEAFORD WITH ME THAT SUMMER! I HAVE KNOWN ALLY SINCE WE WERE IN DIAPERS! I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT ALLY, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT SHE DOESN'T NEED ME AND THAT YOU KNOW HER BETTER?!" after saying this, I took a deep breath and tried to restrain myself from punching this guy in the face.

"Last time I checked, I was not the one that didn't know that Ally use to do karate and baseball. You wouldn't know that Ally also use to be a tomboy. Now I am going to go talk to her. I hope you don't mind." I said to him while I looked at him straight in the eye. Then I left. I had to find her.

**So I know that this was a very sad and intense chapter, but I promise you that things will get a lot better. Please review and tell me what you think. I will update soon. J**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin and ally fanfiction crossover

Ch. 11

(Austin pov)

Wow… I can't believe all that had happened to Ally. As hurt as I was for Ally not telling us, I could not blame her or stay mad at her for not wanting to tell anyone. If I had gone through what Ally went through, I would have been a mess. And although I did not agree with how she handled what happened in the past, I knew that this was not a time to fight with her. One thing that I just can't seem to process though, is that she used to be a tomb boy, I mean did she really do all those things that that that guy Rudy was telling us about? Just then, while I was trying to get my brain to comprehend what was going on at the moment, I heard my friend Dez talking to me.

"How are u doing buddy?" it he asked me sadly. Usually, Dez was always the one that tried to stay positive in situations like this, but when moments like this came around when Dez actually seemed upset you knew that they were very serious circumstances.

"I am fine… I guess, but I just can't believe she wouldn't tell us this. Though it makes me wonder how long she was keeping this from us." I told my two bothered friends as I sat down on the bench while I looked down at the floor.

Now I knew why Ally was so upset this trip, but why wouldn't she tell Trish at least. They are best friends.

"I just don't understand how Ally could have been a tomboy, she looks like the exact opposite of a tomboy." Dez commented, and Dez was not wrong. If Jack had not told us that she used to be a tomboy, I would have never known.

"How are you holding up, Trish?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"I-I don't know what to think. I thought we were best friends, I thought we told each other everything and just hearing this both makes me mad, and hurt me that she did not even tell me. All she told me was that a relative in her family had died. I had no idea that Matthew was that relative though. I can't help but feel bad for though, because now I know that was why she had changed." Trish holding an expression that showed mixed emotions on her face.

"What do you mean? You mean that Ally was actually used to be a tomboy?" I questioned Trish. I suddenly became more interested in this sore topic that was being discussed at that time.

"Yeah, are you kidding me? Ally was the living image of a tomboy. I remember whenever I tried to give her a makeover or whenever anyone tried to get her to wear anything girly, she would refuse. I could also recall her saying and I quote, ' I will never ever wear anything girly or put make up on.' I was so surprised when she actually came to school one day wearing something that actual girls would wear like a dress. That day she even wore make up, and from that day on, she was never the same. She always wore girly close and make up, and she never acted the same way again."

"You mean to say that she use to even acted differently?" Dez asked Trish.

"Yes! She used to defend herself, and she said what she thought about something. She was not always a push-over you know! Can we please stop talking about it now!?" she snapped.

After that there was a silence, Jerry and Milton had already left, and that Kim girl was getting impatient on waiting for Jack.

"Please tell Jack when he comes back that I had to leave." Kim told us. Before we could answer she was gone like the wind.

We were the only three people left in the room, Rudy was in his office. As we waited for Jack to return with Ally, only two questions lingered in my head. Would I still have feelings for Ally if she had not changed? And would she still have been my songwriter, partner, and best friend if she still remained who she used to be?

*with Ally and Jack*

(Ally pov)

This is not my day! Here I am in the park sitting on one of the bleachers where Matthew and I practiced baseball, I let my memories of the times that spent time this Matthew here flood my brain as I had also taken this time to myself to think about my whole situation. I had no idea how I was going to face my friends. How was I going to face Jack? He must be furious with me for not telling him, and I could understand why too. I should have just told him when he asked me what was wrong…

Just then I heard an all too familiar voice behind me, and I instantly knew whose voice it was. This voice belonged to Jack Brewer. I should have known he would come looking for me. Jack is not the kind of person to leave things as they are when something happens, he always wants to work things out and try to fix them.

"Ok Dawson, you had better explain what is going on here." Jack stated.

I turned around to find him standing there looking at me while he crossed his arms. When I saw the look on his face, I could tell that he was mad. I could also see how disappointed and hurt he was because I had not told him before. Another way that I knew that he was upset was by the tone he used in his voice and the fact that he called me by my last name. Jack never calls people by their last name unless one: he was joking around, or two: he was angry. Let me just tell this, he was definitely not joking around. This was a serious matter.

"There is nothing to explain." I whispered while looking down at my lap. I was beginning to feel guiltier for not telling him that Matthew had gone to that dojo by the minute. You have to understand that this was the guy that had helped me through every bad situation that I could have possible have had, and I had the nerve not to tell him one simple thing of why I was upset.

That was the moment that I had noticed that Jack had walked over to the bleachers, and had taken a seat next to me. His facial expression did not look as mad as before, but he looked even more hurt than before. I had let him down.

"There isn't? What about the fact that you are here in Seaford and you did not even tell me? What about how you did not tell me that your cousin used my dojo? But most of all, how about you explain why you have changed so much!?" He remarked raising his voice a little more. Seeing how disappointed in me he was killed me inside. How could I stoop so low to let my own best friend down just to avoid not having to think about the fact that my cousin is dead? As I thought about all of this, I thought about how this is what I had been doing to Trish ever since I had gotten back to Miami from Seaford the last time I had visited here. Wow… she must feel really hurt that I did not tell her about any of this. all I told her was that I had a relative that died when I got back. I am such an idiot; I should have just accepted the fact that Matthew was gone.

"Ally? Ally? ALLY!" I heard Jack call to me. Gaining my attention and distracting me from the guilt that was overwhelming me right now.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I feel so guilty Jack. You were not the only one that I had been hiding this from…I did not even tell Trish that Matthew died. All I told her was that a relative in my family passed away." I told him burying my head in my hands.

"Now hold on, why didn't you tell Trish? She must be very upset that she never found out about this." He responded

I lifted my head from my hands and I started to look him straight in the eyes. I already knew that Trish was going to be unhappy with me for not telling her. All my friends are probably freaking out right now. I have been hiding this secret for over two years now, and I not once have I thought about Matthew or Jack. I did not want to think about them either. Could you blame even me though? I lost my closest cousin (I basically considered him a brother to me) and the guy I loved all in one summer, and only to find that he has probably moved on. After seeing that blond chick, I guess her name is Kim, with Jack, I had assumed that he just forgot about me and tried to move on after we grew far apart just like I had done.

"You don't think know? I wanted to tell her, I just- I never wanted to think about the fact that he died and it was all because of me!" I said to him. After saying this I stood up, and looked down at him. I knew he was not expecting that to come out of my mouth. It was almost like I could see his heart breaking for me after I had said that. He was going to respond, but I don't think that he knew how to respond to what I had just said to him.

(Jack pov)

Is that was she thought? When she had said this to me, I could feel my heart shattering in a million pieces. She should not have to think that Matthew being dead was because of her. By now, I was looking up at her because she was now standing up on the bleachers. I then stood up to meet where her eyes were, and I began to confront her about what she had just said.

"Ally, how on earth did you get the idea that the accident was caused because of you? Matthew got hit by a car, you had no control of that!" I said. I tried to meet her eye contact, but she had decided to look anywhere but at me. She had remained silent after I had said this, and a few minutes had passed when she still had not said anything. I was getting tired of waiting, the fact that she did not respond to what I had just said recently was driving me insane!

"Ally! Please, I beg of you! Look at me! Say something!" I begged with desperation in my voice.

A few more minutes past, and she still avoided my eye contact and remained silent. Just when I thought she was ignoring me, I finally heard her speak.

"You don't understand do you?! If I had not been so stubborn, I would not have crossed that stupid street back there, Matthew would still be alive right now, and I would still be that stubborn, strong headed tomboy that you and I both know is still inside of me! We both know that how I am acting is not in my personality at all! It's my fault Matthew died, and I don't deserve to be myself! When Matthew died in that street, so did the tomboy in me!" She yelled through her tears and she pointed to the street behind her. I could see the tears being driven down her cheek by the emotion that both she and I were feeling right now.

I was shocked, that was why she was not being herself. The way Ally was acts around her friends and everyone else is just an illusion that she had created to make it look like she was happy in front of all of her friends, but was this really what she was like when she was alone? The thought of this made my heart break even more than it already was. I came to realize that the more she pretended to be someone that she wasn't, the more distracted she would be from the reality of what was really going on. Even though Ally looked like she was happy in front of her friends, she was just trying to hide the brokenness that she was really feeling inside by trying to change who she was. Now it all made sense, but the more I could understand why she was acting this way the guiltier I had felt about leaving her. I could not respond, words could not describe what I was feeling for her, so instead of trying to put my feelings to actions, and I pulled her in for a hug. I let her rest in my arms for the second time today. I had to fix this, I just had to. I could not stand to see Ally like this any longer.

"Shh…it's ok Ally. Everything is going to be ok." I whispered to her in a comforting tone in my voice.

"Jack, I missed you so much! When you moved, I did not know how to handle the drama of the whole Matthew situation. With you and Matthew gone, I did not feel the need to be myself!" she muffled still burying her head against my chest.

"I know Ally; it's all going to be ok. Ally, please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you like this!" I said trying to calm her down.

After she had heard what I had just said, she pulled away and gave me the best smile she could muster up at the moment. I knew I had cheered her up at least a little bit, and it made me a little happier to see a smile back on that beautiful face of hers… well kind of, you could still tell that she was still upset about what had just happened.

"Ally, please don't ever blame situations like these on you. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be yourself, and you deserve the best. Seeing you this upset, just hurt me more to see you this way." I exclaimed to her sincerely, while I gently gripped her shoulders.

"Thank you Jack, thanks you for everything. You really know how to cheer a person up." She commented also looking into my eyes, and for the first time today, (and probably in a long time) I had seen her smile a real and unique Ally Dawson smile. It was the perfect moment. For the first time in a long time, I could tell that she was actually happy. I pulled her in closer, for one more hug. I had Ally back, my Ally. After she pulled away, I was the first person to speak. We had to get back to the Dojo it was getting dark, and her friends were waiting for her. I am assuming that they would be getting worried about us right now.

"Now come on, we need to get back and meet your friends." I said to her as I smiled genuinely.

I know I had to get Ally back to her friends, but that was not the only reason I needed to get back there. I had to talk to that Austin guy. I decided that I should probably apologize to him for what I had said earlier, and I needed his help on something, it was very important.

(Austin pov)

Where are they!? I thought that they would have been back by now! I was getting anxious; all I could think about was if Ally was ok. If something had happened to her I don't know what I would do. I stood there in the building pacing back and forth just waiting for Jack and Ally to come walking back here.

"Austin, calm down. Ally is with Jack, and they both know how to defend themselves. I am sure that they are ok. Plus I know that Jack would not let anything happen to Ally, he cares too much about her." Trish had stated while looking down at the magazine that she had brought. If there is anything that you should know about Trish, it's that she never leaves anywhere without a magazine.

_He cares too much about her. _Those words were stuck in my memory like glue. I knew Jack had some sort of feelings for Ally, and he did not like that one bit.

"Yeah, it's not like they are going to get kidnapped or something!" Dez said happily as if what he had just come out of his mouth was nothing to worry about. I knew that there was nothing to worry about, especially if Ally had Jack to her. Though what Dez had just said made me worry about her more. I did not quite believe that Ally knew how to defend for herself if she was in danger. I mean come on! Look at her! She is so small and twig-like! How could someone like her be able to know self-defense?

"DEZ! You idiot that is not something you say to someone that is stressed out about someone's safety!" Trish yelled

I still continued to worry about my close friend, for they had still not yet returned. What if they really did get kidnapped! I would never forgive myself if I lost Ally, and I'm not so sure would not feel too good about Jack disappearing either (even though we had our differences).

Although one little moment had distracted me from all the anxiousness I was feeling at that moment. At that moment, I had heard the doors open and to my relief, if was Ally and Jack. I know what you were thinking, who else would it have been? I don't know ok! it could have been one of the students who learned karate here. Please give me a break, the point is, is that Jack and Ally are back now and I felt thankful that they were safe.

"Ally, where were you?! I have been worried sick!" I exclaimed trying not to yell.

I could tell that my sudden freak out had entertained her though, because I suddenly heard a slight giggle come out of Ally's mouth.

"It's true, Austin was freaking out! All he could do was walk around the room asking where you two could have been." Trish said also laughing.

"Why were you so worried? I wasn't that far away, and I was with Jack." She replied back to me.

"I know, but I just did not want anything to happen to you." I said shyly while I looked down at the ground.

"That is sweet Austin, but I can defend for myself. I hope you know that." Ally informed me sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, now we know that Austin is sweet, and obviously ally can defend for herself. Austin I need to talk to you!" Jack said quickly while trying to pull me outside of the building.

"Wait, why?" I questioned in a suspicious tone.

"You will find out soon! Now follow me, this is very important!" he said in the most serious tone I had ever heard. I thought I had better listen to this guy, I could tell that when he said that something was important you had to believe him. I followed Jack outside and I can't help but see desperation in his eyes, something really was serious.

"What do you want?" I inquired.

"First of all, I want to say that I was sorry for what I said earlier. What I said was out of line, and this was a moment that I felt like I had to be there for her." He told me.

"Please, I know that you don't mean one word of that apology. Please don't say that you r sorry if you did not mean it. Now what else did you want to talk to me about?"

I heard him take a deep breath, and tried to put his thoughts into words. He was really thinking about something.

"Ok here it goes, look I know that he have our… disagreements, but I need your help." He begged.

I laughed at this, was he crazy? I don't want to help him! One: I barely know the guy, two: I don't even like him! And three: We just got done yelling at each other like an hour ago.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" I asked him in annoyance.

"Well I thought you wanted to help me because it involved Ally." He replied just as irritated I was.

My eyes widened at this, and I became even more concerned than before.

"Why?! Is Ally in trouble?! What can I do to help!" I asked him frantically. Though what I had done only made him roll his eyes.

"Would you settle down!? No, she is not in trouble! Besides, she can handle things on her own! She's a big girl!" Jack snarled at me.

"Look, I came to ask you for help, because I want her to be happy." He said to me while he casually put his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean? I thought she was happy she seemed happy just now." I explained in confusion while I took a quick glance at her before I paid more attention to Jack.

"I mean that Ally is not being herself. I am really worried about her; ever since Matthew died she has not been herself. You want to know what was like before the accident?" he asked, but before I could answer, he had already continued to talk.

"Ally was stubborn, she was not afraid what people thought of her, and she would never let people push her around. If they did push her around though, they would get it."

"Wow, she was the exact opposite of what she is acting like now." I said in realization

"Yeah, and all I can tell you is that Ally is not happy. Please man, you have go to help me. I want to see Ally happy again." He begged once more.

"Of course I will help you! I Ally to be happy more than anything." I told him calmly.

He sighed in relief, almost as if he was unsure if I was going to help him or not. Who does he think I am? Does he think I am some heartless jerk?

"Thanks, now we have to create a plan to get her to be her old self again." He pointed out.

I was trying to think. How on this world were we going to get Ally to be the tomboy again? Then it an idea hit me. I knew how to break Ally out of her shell and get her to be herself again!

"I think I have just the plan too!" I said excitedly.  
Ally Dawson, be prepared! You won't know what Hit you! I am going to see you happy again, and that is a promise.

**So, what do you think? Please review, I will update as soon as possible. Hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

(Jack Pov)

After I finally got Ally to come back to the dojo, I couldn't help but remember what she had said to me while we were in the park. The fact that she thought Matthew's death was her fault killed me inside, and it worried me that Ally had changed who she was because of it. It was in that moment that more troubling thoughts had overcome me. I began to wonder if Ally was ever going to herself again. Was she ever going to be that outgoing, tomboy that I had fallen in love with? The very possibility of Ally never being the same again, started to overwhelm me with even more sadness and concern. I knew I only had one option if I wanted to help Ally be happy again. I had to ask that Austin guy to help me. As much as I did not like him, I knew that he cared about Ally too. I had to talk to him alone. That is why; I am outside the dojo speaking to him. After a asking him for his help, he reluctantly agreed. Austin had also told me that he had come up with the perfect plan to get Ally in her normal state.

"Well? Tell me the plan genius." I said impatiently. Although I needed his help, I was beginning to re-think my whole decision to ask Austin for his help.

"Will you just wait?! I need to think this through!"He snapped.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Austin finally spoke up.

"Ok, so Ally used to play baseball right?"

(Ally Pov)

It's been ten minutes since Jack and Austin when went outside to talk in private, and I can't help but wonder what they are talking about. The room was filled with an uneasy silence. Trish was still upset with me for not telling her about Matthew's accident. I needed to make things right with her. I needed to apologize.

"Trish, I am sorry that I did not tell you about Matthew's death, I just- I was so upset about what happened." I explained to her, hoping that she would forgive me.

"I could have helped you through it though! I thought we were best friends. It really hurt me that you didn't tell me about this." Trish replied back to me with hurt and sadness piercing through her voice.

"Yeah Ally! We could have helped you through your troubling time! It really hurt us that you did not tell us!" Dez said as he put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. Though I did not know why he said that he was hurt that I did not tell him, Dez did not even know me at the time.

"You didn't know us nimrod!" Trish snapped at him as she pushes him out of the way.

"No, we are best friends! I know that you could have helped me through it. It was not that I did not want you to be there for me; it was that I was too afraid to be confronted with the reality that I did not want or plan for. I thought I could face Matthew dying by myself, but I couldn't." I told her as my memories of who I was before were brought back once again by the very thought of how I tried to handle that tragic moment in my life.

I waited for Trish to respond to what I had just said, but how she responded to me was not was I was expecting.

"Wait, Was Matthew's death why you changed who you were?" Trish asked in realization.

Trish and Dez stood in front of me expecting and answer. I was getting nervous. _How was I going to answer this? _I thought to myself. I did not come to think that Trish would ask me this, not in this situation at least. I did not know what to say, I was lost for words. I knew I had to tell her the truth, but just because I had to does not mean I wanted to.

"W-Well, I- "I started to reply to her, but to my relief I was cut off by Jack and Austin walking inside. The had finished their "little" chat.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Austin and I had to sort a few things out….Did we miss anything?" Jack asked in wonder after noticing how dangerously silent we were.

"No, Trish and I were just talking that's all." I countered as I took one quick glance at Trish.

This is going to be one long trip…

**Hi! I am so sorry that I did not post a new chapter sooner! I have been so caught up with school! I will post a longer chapter this week. Please review, I want your opinions. Don't give up on this story please! **


End file.
